


The Blue Number

by Kenaf (Keikokin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Kenaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge No. 222 from: Char | January 18 2005 <br/>Said in jest by Michael Shanks: "Daniel is a crossdresser". <br/>Write a fic using this theme be it Daniel's little secret, a womanless beauty review, or perhaps performing as a female impersonator is how he paid his way thru college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is not mine. No profit is being made. No maliciousness is intended. One shot. First time. May cause some readers to snort into their coffee!

Jack shivered as he stumbled out of his truck. He grunted at the unhappy prospect of leaving it in a snow bank, but had little choice. How was he supposed to know there was a sheet of ice under the snow? It’s not like he could tell in the near blizzard conditions anyway. Turning away in disgust, he tried to access the situation. Which was closer, his house or Daniel’s apartment? He put his head down into the wind, grateful for his full head of hair and baseball cap, walking toward Daniels.

Over twenty minutes later a shaking, sodden, nearly glacial Jack showed up outside of Daniel’s apartment. He knocked on the door wincing at the heat that was starting to make his hands hurt. After a minute Daniel opened the door. “Jack? Oh my god Jack! Get in here!” 

Jack almost fell into Daniel, he was so exhausted. Luckily, Daniel was much stronger than he used to be and quickly ushered Jack into the bathroom. Jack’s teeth were chattering so badly he could barely talk. He didn’t understand what he was doing in Daniel’s bathroom. “D-Da-Dan-Danny?”

“Shower Jack, to warm you up, besides we have to get you out of those wet clothes pronto!” Daniel quickly took the snow covered, sodden clothes off Jack. Luckily, after years in the military Jack was oblivious to being naked around other men, much less team members. He found himself shoved under the warm water. The temperature change made him shiver violently. Daniel turned the heat up on the water and waited until he saw Jack was no longer trembling from cold, just shaking a bit. “I’ll get my bathrobe and a stiff drink for you, just stay put!” 

Jack only nodded, wishing desperately that he could warm up. His shaking hands reached out to turn up the water temperature. Daniel ran back into the bathroom. “God Jack you’re going to burn your skin off!” He turned off the water, thrust the drink into Jack’s hand and began to towel him off. As the Canadian Whiskey burned a trail down Jack’s throat he at last began to feel himself again. By this time, Daniel had him dried and in a fluffy blue terry cloth robe. 

Polishing off the drink he held out the glass, “More.” 

Daniel grinned,” Well at least you can talk now. I’ll be right back.” 

Jack followed him out, sitting down on Daniel’s couch pulling the soft, cashmere afghan over himself. Daniel soon came out with another tumbler of whiskey, putting the bottle down on the table. “Geez Jack, what the hell happened? You scared the shit out of me! Do you know your lips were practically blue?”

“Drink first,” Jack grunted letting the second glass warm him to his toes before he responded. Daniel patiently waited covertly tucking in the afghan around his friend. 

“So?” Daniel asked when Jack finished his drink.

“I hit some ice under the snow, my truck is in a snowdrift, had to hike it to get here. It was closer than my house.” Daniel frowned then got up to look out a window. 

“Well, I don’t think anyone is going anywhere for awhile. It’s a full fledged blizzard out there. God Jack, it’s a miracle you made it here!” Daniel whistled looking out at what had to be a good eight inches on the ground already. 

“Survival training,” Jack shrugged. “Thanks Daniel, I knew I could count on you.” 

Daniel smiled at the compliment. “You know I’d do anything for you Jack.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow at this but refrained from comment. After all just because he’d been interested in Daniel for years was no reason to destroy the team by pursuing the younger man. Besides he was obviously straight. Jack cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind Daniel what I’d really like to do is hit the hay. That hike took a lot out of me.” 

“Sure, why don’t you go in my room and pick out something to wear to bed. I’ll make you a quick meal, so you can go to bed on a full stomach.” Jack nodded, set down the tumbler and headed toward the direction he presumed held Daniel’s bedroom. 

When he got there he whistled appreciatively. The bed was HUGE. With a sigh of realization that he’d never be in it the way he wanted to, he began to look for something to wear. He didn’t find anything when he spotted the trunk at the end of the bed. Jack opened it and almost fell over in shock. 

The steamer trunk was filled with lingerie, fishnet stockings and all sorts of women’s finery. “What the fuck?” 

Jack’s mind reeled, there had to be a reason for all this stuff. Had Daniel bought it in hopes of Sha’re returning? Did he have a kinky girlfriend that Jack didn’t know about? Then Jack spied several wigs and rather large shoes, too large for a woman. But the right size for…”Oh my god.” 

“Hey Jack did you find anything?” Daniel asked entering the room with a breakfast tray of soup and French bread. Panicked blue eyes looked at stunned brown ones. “Jack.” 

“Daniel?” Jack held up a midnight blue silk negligee in question trying to picture it on Daniel. A heavy silence filled the room. Daniel gulped and began to shake, the soup spilling over the rim of the bowl. 

“I, uh, that is to say, oh gawd,” Daniel hung his head. 

“Are you a …crossdresser Daniel?” Jack asked taking the tray before Daniel dropped it. He felt happy he’d had two drinks before hand to prepare him for this and wondered if Daniel wished he’d had some too. 

Daniel hugged himself tightly and looked down. “I, um, did it to get through college Jack. Then I didn’t know what to do with it all, so I kept it.” 

“You were a drag queen?” Jack breathed in disbelief. 

“Um, a female impersonator escort,” Daniel ran his hand over his head nervously. “Does it matter?” He looked up at Jack anxiously. Jack could see the questions racing through the sapphire blue orbs. 

Am I off the team? Will we still be friends? Will he tell? What does he think of me?

“Sit down Daniel,” Jack sat on the large bed and patted the spot next to him. Very slowly, Daniel sat down never looking at Jack. The older man lifted Daniel’s chin. “I am surprised Daniel, shocked okay, blown out of the damn water here,” he laughed but Daniel continued to stare at the carpet. 

“Look I’m not going to tell, you’re not going to get kicked off the team. We’ve all done things that we’re not proud of; I’m just surprised you managed to keep it a secret.” Jack shrugged. 

“Well, it’s not like anyone is ever here,” Daniel admitted quietly. “Are we still friends?”   
The question was asked in a voice filled with painful anxiety. 

“Yeah, just let me eat and get used to the idea okay?” Daniel nodded and closing the trunk pulled out a pair of white sweats for Jack to wear to bed. He was just about to leave the room when Jack asked. “Danny, are you gay?” 

Leaning heavily on the doorframe with one muscled arm, Daniel’s head dropped down. “Does it matter?”

“It won’t matter in our friendship, no, but I want to know.” Jack admitted. Daniel nodded and left the room, hurriedly.

Jack ate the minestrone soup slowly while he digested not only the food but the revelations. Daniel was a cross-dressing escort in college to pay the bills? Well, Jack thought, scholarships probably only went so far. Daniel was also gay. It was understandable with Sha’re, after all she was a gift. Were all those women for show? The team only did seem to see Daniel with a woman on missions. What a better way to hide it? Jack had simply stayed away from both sexes. True, he loved Sara and never cheated on her but he knew men were just more exciting for him. As well, a heterosexual relationship had furthered his career. Was it safe to tell Daniel his feelings?

Daniel returned to the room, looking shaken but a bit calmer. “Look Jack, I need to hear you say again that you won’t tell anyone about any of this.”

“Sit down,” Jack ordered putting the tray to one side. Daniel sat down at his side again looking ready to fight. “Let me ask you just one more thing, okay?”

Daniel nodded. “Shoot.” 

“Do you have any feelings toward me?” Jack looked down at the carpet this time in a reversal of roles. 

“Jack? Are you gay?” Daniel gasped. 

Jack nodded not looking up. “Technically, bi I suppose.” 

“I had dreamed but never once thought that…” 

“Dreamed Daniel?” Jack asked looking into the blue eyes once again. 

“I’ve dreamed about you almost every night since I’ve met you,” Daniel whispered. 

Jack grinned from ear-to-ear. “I think it’s time for bed don’t you?” Daniel quickly undressed as Jack slipped into the bed. “Daniel?” Jack asked before he got into the bed. 

Daniel froze in fear that Jack had changed his mind. A slight pink flush came to Jack’s cheeks as he asked, “Can you put on the blue number?”


End file.
